Harry Potter, Haley Cho and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Crystalmaiden62
Summary: Everyone has someone with the exact same soul somewhere. Finding this out, Haley Cho finds her soul twin only to see it's the ficitonal character Harry Potter. Now when she sleeps, she goes to the fictional world and helps Harry. The only problem is only certain people can see and hear her. Still, she'll help in any way she can during their first year at Hogwarts. Not a Harry x OC
1. Chapter 1: Twin Souls

Blair: Hey, who's this squirt?

Haley: Take that back!

Crystal: Calm down, this is Haley. An OC for my Harry Potter series.

Grace: Great, another OC. We just need to keep her away from Nihil.

Haley: Who?

Lunar: No one.

Crystal: Anyway, moving on to the Disclaimers.

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter and some of the lines from the characters as well. I only own Haley and Lena so please, no flames. Oh and I'd like to dedicate this to my friend and fan MonkeyGirl2012, who's birthday is today though it's kind of nearly late. Still, hope she likes it.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Twin Souls

"Haley! Time for bed!"

"Aw! I wanna finish this chapter." I whined, as my big sister, Lena, smiled and shook her head before taking my book. "Lena, come on!"

"Haley, your book will still be there when you wake up." I sighed as I climbed into bed before she could even attempt to ruffle my black hair. "Beside, we have to wake up early anyway. We have to get those books from Grandma's house."

"Yeah, why aren't Mom and Dad coming home yet? Grand's funeral is coming up." I asked, as Lena sighed.

"Hale, Mom and Dad have a lot of things to do. I'm sure they'll find a way to come home." Lena said, kissing my forehead and ended up ruffling my hair after all. "Now, get some rest. We'll be leaving at ten."

"Okay." I said, as Lena turned off the light and left the room. Still, I looked at my picture from next to my bed. It was of my grandma and me. She died recently, leaving Lena and me her book collection. It's because of her that I even enjoyed reading and found the _Harry Potter_ books. In fact, when I was nine my birthday present from her was the first _Harry Potter_ book; she used to say I looked like a female version of Harry when I would read my books. Since then, I've read all of them; well not all of them yet. Lena won't let me read _Deathly Hallows_ and just said; she keeps saying I'm too young for it. Still, I feel really sad. Grand was always supporting my reading and love for fantasy. She even didn't mind me reading manga, which other people keep telling me will rot my brain. I just…. I kind of feel empty now that she's gone. She's the one who would visit us all the time when Mom and Dad are gone. Oh that's right, I'm Haley Cho and I'm eleven at last. Well, not sure how I feel about it seeing as I have to start middle school in the fall but whatever.

The next morning, we went to our grandma's house and really I always loved her house. It's like a mini library with so many books. I used to think when I was little she had all the books in the U.S; now, I think she has all the best books ever created. I remember when I was little and couldn't read well, she'd read me a story from these books while I had a cookie or just lay down on the rub while listening to her. She even had a shelf of all my favorite books just for me when I came to visit. These were the books I'm dying to get back home; they're the last things of grandma I have left that share special memories. As I packed up my books, I saw a few familiar titles: _Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Coraline,_ wait... what the. I pulled out a book I hadn't seen before labeled _Soul Twins_. Odd, Grandma never has a book like this before; as far as I know.

"Hey, Lena. Do you know this book? I've never seen it before." I asked, handing it to her.

"Hm, yeah I remember this. Grandma always had this idea of people having someone else in the world with the exact same soul somewhere." Lena said, with a small smile. "She wrote all her ideas down in a journal and as a present, Mom and Dad made it into a book for her."

"Really? Mom and Dad did that for her?" I asked, looking at the book. Mom and Dad love books too and really, I shouldn't be surprised they did this for Grandma but it's really nice of them.

"Yep, it was a Christmas present before you were even born." Lena said, handing it back to me. "I'm sure Grandma wanted you to keep it seeing as it's in your shelf."

"Are you sure?" I asked, as Lena nodded. I spent the whole day reading it and it did seem interesting; apparently souls don't have to have the same personality or even the same gender. Souls just share a quality that is special to those two alone making them like twins; like maybe they share the same soul mother or something. Still, wonder why Grandma put it in my shelf anyway? I was about to close it when I noticed something on the inner back cover. It was a list written in my Grandma's handwriting.

_How to Meet your Soul Twin_

_1. Pray with all your heart and soul to connect with your soul twin._

_2. Go to Sleep._

I stared at it. Some how, it's something Grand would write; simple yet kind of confusing. Still, I wouldn't mind meeting my soul twin; I wonder if it's a guy or a girl. I sat on my bed and shut my eyes tightly. 'Please, please, please; I want to meet my soul twin so much. I really do!' I prayed, my heart pounding in my chest now.

"Um, Haley? What are you doing?" I looked to see Lena standing in the doorway.

"Nothing." I said, quickly as I climbed into my bed sheets. God, that's kind of embarrassing.

"Okay? Anyway, get some sleep. We've got to get the reading room finished."

"Okay." I said, and cuddled into bed. I doubt praying will work on seeing my soul twin anyway. Well, it was fun while it lasted.

I landed with a slight thud on something and I heard a grown. Odd, I never fall out of bed and even if it did, why am I sitting up? I opened my eyes and things really are out of place. It looked like I was in a large cupboard, well large enough for someone to live in anyway and someone was sleeping in it; in fact, I was sitting on the person's legs.

"Dudley, get off." The person groaned and I squeaked a little. Dudley? Harry's cousin, Dudley? The person got up and turned on a light bulb, which was hanging from the angled ceiling. The person was a boy about my age with jet-black hair and emerald green eyes with glasses he quickly put on. Harry Potter was sitting in front of me. I was about to scream when Harry covered my mouth. "Please don't yell, you'll wake my aunt and uncle." I nodded and he removed his hand.

"How did I get here?"

"How should I know." Harry said, looking at me. I don't really blame him. How would you react if a strange girl appeared in your mouse hole of a room in nothing but her Pjs? I'm surprised he's so calm. But a though came to me.

"I think I know how I got here. It worked." I gasped, pointing at Harry. "You're my soul twin. Wow, that's really weird."

"What?"

"Soul Twin." I said, smiling. "We've got identical souls, our personalities are different but some how are souls are the exact same."

"How is that possible?" Harry asked shocked.

"No idea, I just can't believe I found my soul twin like this." I said, smiling but Harry looked confused.

"How do you know it's me though?"

"Well, you're the only one here to I guessed." I said, smiling. "I'm Haley, by the way; Haley Cho. And I know who you are; you're Harry Potter."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Well..."

"Up! Get up! Now!" I jumped, as I heard Aunt Petunia unlock the door and I looked at Harry. "Up!"

"We get it!" I yelled but the mad lady didn't say anything.

"Are you up yet?" She asked, as if she didn't hear me.

"Nearly." Harry moaned.

"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect for Duddy's birthday." It's like I'm not even here. I wonder. I moved my hand to the door and some how it opened a little and Aunt Petunia looked inside. "Hurry up and get a move on!" She yelled and walked off. Harry and I looked at each other. She can't see me. This'll be so much fun.

"This is weird." Harry gapped as I grinned.

"And awesome!" I cheered, holding Harry's hand. "If you'd like, I can help you deal with the Dursleys. Its the least I can do to help you."

"I don't know..."

"Come on, they clearly are abusing you. If someone doesn't come to save you, then the least I can do is make it a little more bearable for you." I said, as Harry through a minute.

"Hurry up, boy!" Aunt Petunia yelled, and Harry nodded to me in silent agreement. From then on, I became Harry Potter's secret friend from the Dursleys and I couldn't have been happier. I'm so going to have fun with this.

* * *

Crystal: Well, that's chapter 1. Don't worry, there will be more later about Haley so stay tune.

Nihil: Hey, where's Anna?

Lunar: Oh god. (Takes Haley and runs to safety)

Nihil: Who's that?

Blair: A new OC.

Nihil: Oh, I'd like to meet her.

Grace: Leave her alone. We don't want to scar her, she's only eleven.

Nihil: Oh. (runs off after them)

Anna: She's not gonna stop, is she?

Crystal: Nope but anyway, hope you enjoyed this. Join us next time in Chapter 2: The Snake and Letters. See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2: The Snake and The Letters

Crystal: I have returned!

Haley: it's about time. where were you?

Crystal: dying in class with thoughts on what to do with this story. anyway, sorry for taking so long. as many know i was actually busy with school but now since the semester is over i can finally work again!

Lena: yeah, well lets get started. and why is it so short?

Crystal: hey, i had to make do. Haley can't reveal herself to the cast except Harry... why are you even here?

Lena: because everyone else is at a pool party.

Crystal:... but it's cloudy here.

Haley: (sigh) lets just dot he disclaimers.

Disclaimers: i don't own anything from Harry Potter. I only own Haley and Lena as well as the soul twins idea but maybe that one doesn't count. anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and please no flames. i got one a while back for a different story and i would like to point out that nifty little button on the left hand corner that can take you back if you don't like this story. thank you and i hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Snake and Letters

I looked away as Harry changed and we walked out to the kitchen and he started cooking. I wanted to at least help but the annoying aunt would probably punish Harry if she sees me or even worse: a floating frying pan cooking scrambled eggs. She's not dumb and she does know magic so it's a little weird. I did at least get to make Harry to smile as I talked to him; the boy doesn't have any friends but then again with these people how can he have them. I was telling him about my school when Mr. Dursley came in.

"Comb your hair!" He barked, then again he did look like a human walrus. Do walruses even bark? I looked at Harry's hair, which I thought was nice. He had good hair which means at least he's healthy. I guess that's something but seeing as he doesn't even have a proper room while Dudley has two, it's kind of…. You know what? No, I'm not gonna say it. Dudley is a pampered pig. And that was spotlighted when he came in from upstairs. I moved away from Dudley and Harry put the eggs and bacon on the table, as the human pig was counting his presents.

"Thirty-six," He whined looking at his mom and dad, "that's two less than last year." Thirty-six presents and he's whining about that?! What kind of kid is this guy? Then again, I do have a cousin like this…. Don't know what happened to her after something happened and Lena didn't tell me about it.

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's under this big one from Mommy and Daddy." Mrs. Dursley said, and I was resisting the urge to stab one of the presents, I mean, I have birthday parties and usually I get at max ten presents; two from my parents, Lena, and the rest of my friends. Where the heck did these two get the money to pay for all of this?

"All right, thirty-seven then," Dudley said and he went red in the face. I don't get why the family worried, he looked ready to blow up like a cherry bomb and Harry wolfed down his food.

"And we'll buy you another _two_ presents while we're out today." Mrs. Dursley quickly added. "How's that, popkin? _Two_ more presents. Is that all right?" Okay, I started laughing at this. Really, I get called baby names by my parents too, and it's kind of nice, but seeing Dudley trying to think and not being able to add simple numbers made me just laugh to the point I was holding on to the counter for support and Harry stared at me. How does he expect to survive middle school? Wait, they have private school and public schools here. It was said that Dudley was going to the private school his dad went to… maybe that means they raise rich, annoying, and ignorant people. Soon, Mrs. Dursley came back looking worried.

"Bad news, Vernon," She said, as he looked at her from watching his son proudly, "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head to Harry and I moved to him.

"I think you're better off without these relatives. I mean, look at their son." We looked to Dudley as he watched his parents with horror, while ripping some wrapping from a present. Harry just nodded seeing as he can't talk to me while the abusive family talked. "Now what?" She looked to Harry, as if it were his fault the old woman was gone and I quickly moved toward Dudley and poked at him.

"Ow." He looked around but didn't see me. Oh I'm going to have fun with this.

"We could phone Marge." Mr. Dursley suggested.

"Don't se silly, she hates the boy." Because she's as bad as you guys. I really wanted to say that…. Actually why don't I? They can't hear me to begin with and only Harry can and it may be a good thing.

"Hey, you're the worst parents in fiction." I said, happily and they didn't react as they kept talking. I looked to Harry, who looked shocked that I said that but I didn't care. I wanted to say that. A whole world where I was invisible and only one person can see me… I'm so going to use this; messing with Dudley, yelling at the Dursleys, helping Harry, maybe even going to Hogwarts. I can see the whole world opening up for me and really, I can't help but fall in love with this. A world where I may not be able to get in trouble for certain this.

My happy thoughts were ruined my Dudley's fake crying and he looked at Harry with a nasty grin. I wonder…. I went to the refrigerator and got a ice cube. No one seemed to notice me getting it and going to Dudley and putting it on his neck and he shrieked.

"Dinky Duddydums, what's wrong?" Petunia cooed but before he could answer the doorbell rang. "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" Soon a ratty faced kid came in and went to Dudley, who stopped crying at once; his face completely dry. So this is Piers Polkiss, no wonder he and Dudley are friends; he looked like the kind of guy ready to stab someone in the back in more ways than one. It didn't take long for the Dursleys, Piers, Harry, and I went into the car and we drove off to the Zoo. I have to say everything was going well, I stopped Harry from mentioning the flying car so that he wouldn't be yelled at, I got the ice cream lady to notice Harry, talking about how the gorilla that looks like a black haired Dudley, enjoying the animals, and talking while staying away from the main group, and I also messed with Dudley. I 'kind of' messed up Dudley's knickerbocker glory, taking off a bit of the ice cream and Harry and I got to share the one Dudley didn't eat together outside away from the Dursleys. I wasn't sure if I could change what happened in the reptile house but really I think it's best if I don't change it. At least Dudley and Piers get to be humiliated, which will make it all worth it. It was nice and cold inside and really I liked looking at the tortoises but Dudley found the poor python in its tank. It really looked dead, and probably no one would've guessed but who can blame it as Mr. Dursley knocked on the glass trying to get a reaction but the others left, leaving Harry and me at the tank. But then it winked at us and really, I was surprised it looked to me. Guess animals can see me. Harry looked around and winked too while I waved. The python pointed his head to the walrus man and gave us a look that said, 'I get that all the time.'

"Must really suck though." I sighed, feeling bad for the snake.

"It must be really annoying." Harry murmured, so that the others couldn't hear him. "Where did you come from, anyway?" The snake jabbed his head toward the sign on the wall that said, Boa Constrictor, Brazil. "Was it nice there?"

"Actually, it's never been there." I pointed to the sign again that said, the Boa was raised in the Zoo.

"Oh, I see… so you've never been to Brazil?" The snake shook his head but there was a loud yell behind us.

"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME LOOK AT THIS SNAK! YOU WON'T _BELIEVE_ WHAT IT'S DOING!" At once, Dudley came charging in like that huge bolder from the Indiana Jones ride.

"Out of the way you!" He punched Harry in the ribs and he fell to the floor.

"Harry!" I ran to him and glared at the two boys. Oh how I wanna get back at them for this, Harry did nothing wrong. Then a scream of horror and the two boys were pushed against the glass by something. That didn't happen in the book. But like in the book, the glass vanishes and the boys fell into the take with the Boa. Harry quickly sad up as the Boa got out of the tank and slithered out as the visitors screamed in fear but I could hear the voice of the snake.

"Brazil, here I come, thankssss, amigos." It cheered, and really after that was a blur. One thing I did notice was when we all go into the car and Piers talked…. Why couldn't the Boa knock him out?

"Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?" Oh man, it was so tense and we got to the cupboard as punishment. Well, harry did; I was busy thinking of a way to get back at the boys. Maybe a nice dose of hot sauce in their good and drinks.

"Harry?" I asked, sitting next to him. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, this always seems to happen." Harry said, depressed but looked at me. "Thanks for trying to make my day alright."

"Harry, I…"

"Don't lie. I saw you do those things." Harry said, and I smiled a little.

"Well, yeah. You're a friend now and I wanna help you." I said, and Harry smiled a little.

"A friend…"

"Yep, a secret friend." I said, grinning. I think my dream came true. Becoming friends with my favorite fictional character! I slept next to Harry and I woke up at home and that's when I realized what the steps meant on why I needed to sleep, my dreams were my link to the other world. I smiled taking out a journal and started writing. This will be our secret and I never want to forget it.

Really, the next few times I visited Harry was nice. I managed to find a way to bring books with me into the fictional world and read them to Harry. Finally though, by the time summer came, Harry was able to go out but Dudley and his friends wanted to do Harry hunting. Okay, have I said how much I love being invisible? I get to trip, kick, punch, and even whack Dudley and his friends to give Harry a heads up and really the boys were dumb enough to think someone else did it. Really, spending time with Harry was been really fun, wondering around the town, that time at Mrs. Figg's, and even seeing Dudley in his new school uniform. Really I don't get how having the smelting stick is supposed to be helpful in life; Dudley would probably use it to abuse someone or it may encourage domestic violence later on in life. So, I think I'm okay when I whacked him in the nuts with that stick when he thought he… 'lost' it. If Lena found out I did that, I'd be in big trouble. One day, I came a little late since I was studying for a test the next day and really, I'm no good at math, I came and saw Harry looking at some letters.

"You got a letter?" I asked, knowing this bit.

"So did you." Harry said, handing me an envelope. I almost didn't believe it until I saw the Hogwarts symbol on the back in wax; which is a nice detail I might add.

"What?" I was kind of shocked, I mean I haven't displayed any magic, is this because of the fact that I'm Harry's soul twin? But there it was.

**Ms. Haley Cho**

** The Cupboard Under the Stairs**

** 4 Privet Drive**

** Little Whinging**

** Surrey**

I looked to Harry. I was actually expecting just to follow Harry to Hogwarts. Does Dumbledore know about me? Grandma did make the book on soul twins, she probably had one here before she died. Harry looked back at me with a confused expression.

"Haley? What's going on?"

"I don't know." I said, and really it's partly true. I know what's happening to Harry thanks to the books but I haven't told him about the books or movies about him. It'd be too complicated but this is happening to me; I'll have a lot of questions later.

"Hurry up, boy!" Mr. Dursley shouted from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" I rolled my eyes as he said that. I think Lena did say this took place in the 1990's when I was just born but if only he knew about the problems in America…. We walked back into the kitchen and Harry gave him the letters but we kept ours. I was about to open my letter with Harry's when…

"Dad! Dad, Harry's got something!" At once, Dudley took Harry's letter and knocked me over so I dropped my letter. "Two letters!" What? He didn't notice it before? Guess also things I touch aren't seen by others as long as I hold them.

"That's mine!" Harry shouted, trying to snatch our letters.

"Who'd be writing to you?" Mr. Dursley sneered but then he noticed the letters. At once, his face turned different colors; red, green, yellow, and grey but when he saw my letter he looked around nervously as if expecting to see someone.

"P…P…Petunia!" He gasped, as his wife looked at the letters and looked just as horrified. I quickly moved away as Dudley and Harry moved to grab the letters. Since they can't see me, I think I'll stay in this room and listen to see if they know anything. After some struggling by the cousins, Mr. Dursley threw them both out into the hallway while I stood near the counter. Did I mention I love being invisible?

"Vernon, look at the address. How do the possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the house?" Mrs. Dursley said, shakily.

"Watching, spying, might be following us." Mr. Dursley said, waving my letter in his hand. "Probably this Haley, whoever it is."

"But why was it sent here? We don't know anyone by that name close to our Dudley? You don't think…"

"No, I will not have another one in this house. If this Haley even thinks of stepping foot into this house…" Mr. Dursley looked so red as he walked around the room; I think he might've been a mutated cherry with a mustache in his past life.

"But what do we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want…"

"No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer… yes, that's the best… we won't do anything."

"But…"

"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! It's bad enough there might be two! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?" Mr. Dursley said.

"Oh if only you know what kind of people you were." I growled. I so wanted to trip him but that would've given me away. Finally, the Dursleys left the living room and kitchen so I could leave and talk to Harry. Thankfully, we both knew the adults were listening so I talked mostly and Harry just gestured. It's good having a soul twin now; I can tell what she's saying without him saying it. I woke up before anything else happened and really why can't my summer be like that? I wanted something exciting to happen when I'm actually _awake_.

"Haley?" I looked up from my book to see Lena looking worried. "You've been quiet for a while. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking." I said, reading my copy of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_; gotta make sure everything is okay.

"You've been checking that book every single day. Why not read something else or go swimming, it is summer after all." Lena suggested.

"Well, it's not that." I said, putting down my book. I kept everything a secret for this long but I knew Lena was getting worried now. I usually talk to her about everything but how do I explain to her that I'm going to a fictional world while I sleep at night or when I take naps without sounding crazy?

"Is it because of Grandma's book?" Lena asked, sitting next to me. "I'm not sure but you've been acting strange since then."

"Well, it's a little that." I said, not looking at my big sister. "I can't tell you right now but…"

"Its okay." Lena said, hugging me close. "Tell me when you're ready. We're family after all."

"I know." I love my big sister, she's taken care of me when Mom and Dad are away and really, I want to share this world with her but if I do that, I may not be as free. She'll scold me for tripping people for chasing Harry; I can't back talk anyone anymore. Maybe one day I'll let my sister into my secret and then maybe we'll find her twin. It wasn't doing well on the other end either. The Dursleys were trying to notice if things were different so I had to be careful where I walked. Also the fact that the letters for us keep on getting shredded is kind of sad. Also the fact that the letters are getting into the house in different ways every day isn't helping matters. Finally, I arrived on Sunday just in time to see the Dursleys and Harry going into the hallway as the living room was filled with letters. Man, I missed seeing the family freak out. That's a little depressing but it was kind of funny to see Mr. Dursley with half his mustache.

Really, Harry and I stayed silent during this time since we were always near the Dursleys. Really, I gotta say that Mrs. Dursley had to be the sane one in Dursley family by this point. Dudley was crying since he couldn't bring is TV, the VCR, and computer into his sports bag. How would they all fit in anyway without break? Gotta ask Lena that one day. I'm gonna skip the details of what happened next since really it was just Mr. Dursley ripping our letters that arrived at the hotel, and then getting to the rock in the middle of the sea during a storm. Yeah, I can't see anything bad happening. Is Mr. Dursley missing a few brain cells? It was so cold in the shack and we didn't have a proper fire, plus Harry had no choice but to sleep on the floor while Dudley got the couch. But I also learnt how to bring food into the dream world, though Lena did ask me questions on why I was sleeping with a container of meatloaf and mash potatoes. It wasn't that bad a little cold really and we shared it with some plastic forks I managed to smuggle from the hotel this morning.

"That's right, you're birthday is in a few minutes." I said, as we enjoyed our meal. Thank god, Dudley is a heavy sleeper since he would've tried to eat the food I brought for Harry.

"Yeah, I'll be eleven in about…." He looks at Dudley's watch, "five minutes." I braced myself knowing what'll happen next. I mean, the movie got this part right but man, it's going to be loud when he comes knocking on the door. It didn't help that it felt like one of those cheesy horror movies; hearing the creaks outside, the storm, the crunching and then… BOOM!

* * *

Haley: wait, you're leaving it at that?!

Crystal: it's the end of the chapter. I'm following the book. (holds out a copy of the first harry potter book) no way i'm following the movies.

Lena: (sweat drop) anyway, it's pretty good and i'm sure Haley will talk more when she meets Hagrid.

Crystal: yep. so hope you enjoyed this chapter and join us next time in Chapter 3: Hagrid and Diagon Alley. See you soon!


End file.
